Believer
Believer en español Creyente, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo Days of Past Present 2. La canción pertenece originalmente a la banda Imagine Dragons. Es interpretada por Rod. Contexto de la Canción: Rod cantaría esta canción para mostrar su talento ante Helle que lo escuchaba y grababa. Letra de la Canción: Rod: First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, (Rod: oh ooh) The way that things have been, (Rod: oh ooh) Second thing Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, (Rod: oh ooh) The master of my sea, (Rod: oh ooh) Rod con la Banda: I was broken from a young age Taking my sulking to the masses Write down my poems for the few That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me Singing from heart ache from the pain Take up my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty through the Rod con la Banda (Banda): Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer (Pain!) I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain!) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Rod: Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, (Rod con la Banda: oh ooh) Your spirit up above, (Rod con la Banda: oh ooh) Rod con la Banda: I was choking in the crowd Living my brain up in the cloud Falling like ashes to the ground Hoping my feelings, they would drown But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited 'Til it broke up and it rained down Rod: It rained down, like Rod con la Banda (Banda): Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain!) You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer (Pain!) I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain!) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Rod: Last things last By the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, (Rod: oh ooh) The blood in my veins, (Rod: oh ooh) But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited 'Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like Rod con la Banda (Banda): Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain!) You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer (Pain!) I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain!) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Curiosidades: *Esta es cronológicamente la primera canción que canta Rod (en vez de Sweet Child O' Mine). *Rod prometió mandarle el vídeo de el cantando a Julian, pero no se sabe si cumplió o no con su promesa. Vídeo: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rod Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Especial: Days of Past Present